Come Back Home
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI - Kanon e Ikki - "Te lo digo ahora, que eres un cabeza dura y que me amas" Lo escuchó sorprendido de que lo afirmara con tanta seguridad, ¿iba a negarlo? Claro que no. ¿Afirmarlo entonces? Mucho menos. Además, no hacía falta.


Vuelve a casa

Caminó despacio, esperando que sus pasos no se escucharan en las escaleras de su departamento. Era una construcción de segundo piso, hacía falta bajar la escalera para alcanzar la calle.

Pero no tuvo que bajar mucho más, en cuando dio el medio giro en las escaleras, para enfilarse a la salida, se encontró con la fornida espalda de un hombre sentado en un peldaño.

Kanon giró el rostro, mirándolo de soslayo, no le había hecho falta escucharlo, sabía que vendría. A pesar de haber planeado muchas estrategias para enfrentarlo, dejó que fuera el otro quien hablara.

– ¿Todavía aquí? – Empezó Ikki con la voz llena de sarcasmo –creí que te habías marchado ya.

No cambió su expresión, seguía encorvado, con el cabello revuelto y la ropa descolocada por su anterior pelea. Había huido luego de los primeros golpes, luchando por controlarse.

–Eres tú el que siempre sale corriendo.

Ikki le lanzó un puntapié.

–Cállate.

Se miraron un largo tiempo, estudiándose, tratando de adivinar quién cedería primero, finalmente el menor habló de nuevo.

– ¿Ya te cansaste de fastidiarme?

Finalmente Kanon desvió la vista, conteniéndose. Clavó su vista escaleras abajo, en la puerta gris de hierro en la entrada. Había estado a punto de irse, de dar todo por terminado luego de aquel día tan nefasto.

–Esto es tú culpa.

Sabía que se encogería de hombros, sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Lo conocía muy bien, después de más de tres años de aquella relación tan impropia que compartían. Sabía que no le respondería bien.

–Yo no he hecho nada.

Se puso de pie en un impulso repentino, Ikki se había acercado por instinto, dispuesto a continuar con el intercambio de agresiones, pero Kanon simplemente se recostó contra la pared, quería estudiar de frente a su amante. Ya era un adulto, pero seguía siendo igual de cabeza dura que cuando niño.

–Tú me traicionaste.

Ikki se alborotó el cabello, tratando de no pensar en el hombre que tenía enfrente. No le gustaban esas situaciones, tener que enfrentar su voluntad contra la de alguien más, dar explicaciones que –según creía– él no merecía. Había esperado que Kanon no se fuera, pero no había mucho más que pudiera decirle sin que se trabaran de nuevo en agresiones físicas.

–Ya te lo dije. Me acosté con Hyoga por mi hermano.

Cualquier otro hubiera pensado en las distintas implicaciones de una declaración como esa. Pero Kanon sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de su amante cuando se trataba de demostrar que el cisne –o cualquiera– no era lo suficientemente bueno para Shun.

Ikki le había sido infiel con Hyoga únicamente para que este no saliera con su hermano. Así de poco le importaba lastimar a Kanon. Sus prioridades siempre eran otras.

– ¿Tanto te habría molestado que ellos estuvieran juntos?

Sabía que la respuesta sería la de siempre:

–No dejaré que mi hermano se vuelva marica.

Casi rió, odiaba esa manera que tenía de expresarse; de atacar algo que él mismo era. Y de paso ser tan ingenuo como para pensar que era algo que podía evitarse.

– ¿Tienes algo contra los maricas?– Gesticuló en exceso al preguntarlo, dejando clara su implicación en la pregunta. A Ikki podía darle lo mismo con quién se acostaba, pero a él no, exclusivamente le gustaban los hombres y esa manera de nombrarlo le daba coraje.

–Shun no será uno.

Siempre evadía también esa pregunta.

–Tú lo disfrutas… tanto que no te basta sólo un amante.

Ikki finalmente rompió la pose esquiva que había mantenido y miró a Kanon casi con desprecio. Se sentía intimidado y violento por igual, no había esperado que su amante se enterara de lo sucedido; a él mismo le molestaba la infidelidad.

– ¿Y qué? Tú te acuestas con quién se te antoja cuando yo no estoy aquí.

Así era, Ikki desaparecía muy a menudo y sin aviso; a veces tardaba meses en volver y a Kanon no siempre le era posible pasar tanto tiempo sin sexo. Implícitamente habían acordado que de estar sin el otro, podían estar con quien quisieran.

Nunca se cuestionaban después de sus prolongadas separaciones, pero Ikki había quebrado la regla.

–Sí, pero yo estoy aquí. Estábamos juntos; en cuanto terminaste con él viniste a ofrecerte. ¿A qué crees que estás jugando?

Ikki dio unos pasos hacia él, a punto de perder el control.

–Lo que yo haga no te importa, no es asunto tuyo.

Lo miró a los ojos, ligeramente hacia arriba, sin perder su actitud provocativa. No le gustaba que Kanon lo acorralara, no le gustaba pelear con él, siempre que algo parecía a punto de estallar se ponía la mochila al hombro y salía de ahí.

–Correcto, no es asunto mío, ni tú tampoco… quiero que te vayas.

La sorpresa desplazó su agresividad, a pesar de que Kanon se había tomado la situación muy en serio jamás creyó que realmente su relación terminara sólo por eso. Además:

–Este es _mi_ departamento…

Ya lo era mucho antes de que él se apareciera de nuevo en su vida, cuando había dejado de lado a la fundación Kido para independizarse. No había permitido que su hermano lo acompañara, considerando que sería una molestia y que estaría mejor en la mansión. Mas cuando había descubierto que Kanon no tenía a dónde ir, de inmediato lo había aceptado; sin preguntarse nunca el porqué.

–Ya no es tuyo. Soy yo quien mantiene este lugar en pie. Yo pago la renta, la luz, el agua… esta es mi casa, tú sólo estas de paso, como siempre. Márchate ya.

Ikki miró a su alrededor, repentinamente alertado ante la idea de tener que abandonar el lugar. Aún si no podía soportar estar encerrado en él mucho tiempo, invariablemente quería volver. Siempre lo hacía y Kanon había estado esperándole en cada ocasión…

–No te puedes quedar aquí. – había querido decir que no se quedaría sin él.

Sorpresivamente, Kanon empujó sus hombros, haciendo chocar su espalda contra la pared, pegándose a é, sus bocas a sólo unos centímetros.

– ¿Me vas a sacar Ikki? ¿A la fuerza?

Su voz escondía algo muy peligroso, un deje de maldad apenas contenida. Esperaba una mínima provocación para saltarle encima. Una hora atrás se había negado a pegarle, pero ahora parecía demasiado dispuesto, casi ansioso.

Ikki soltó despacio las manos ajenas de sus hombros. Bajó los escalones despacio, lleno de una sensación de desazón, no era nada común que desaprovechara una oportunidad para pelear. Pero no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de enfrentársele.

–Haz lo que quieras.

Y se marchó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no le importaba nada; ni el departamento, ni Kanon.

–––

Volvió a sentarse en la escalera, mirando atento la puerta que acababa de cerrarse de golpe, pensando en la posibilidad de que se abriera de nuevo.

Casi perdía la esperanza cuando alcanzó a ver una sombra en la franja de luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta y escuchó los ruidos de los golpes. Respirando agitado bajó los escalones hasta alcanzar la cerradura.

Trató de mantenerse frío al abrir; pero no pudo controlar sus facciones, que traicionaron su sorpresa al encontrar frente a sí, no a su amante, sino al amante de aquel.

–Kan…

Hyoga no pudo terminar de llamarlo cuando ya el puño del mayor se había estrellado en su vientre. El muchacho lanzó un quejido ronco mientras se doblaba de dolor.

–––

Colocó el hielo en su vientre para aliviar sus molestias, mirando a Kanon sentarse frente a él, en la pequeña sala del departamento. No estaba molesto, ya esperaba una reacción así.

– ¿Cómo estás?

–No me quejo, tengo lo que merezco. –Se retiró la bolsa de hielo, bajando su playera, no sabía si estaba listo para enfrentarlo…

–Debes estar furioso con Ikki.

Hyoga no tuvo mucho más tiempo para dudar, se sentó muy derecho, dispuesto a explicarle a ese hombre por qué había jugueteado con su pareja.

–No, la verdad es que no. Arruinó todo el imbécil, pero yo debí evitarlo.

En cuanto Ikki se había separado de Hyoga le había informado a Shun que pasaron la noche juntos, y éste había sido quien finalmente se lo dijera a Kanon. El fénix no tenía intenciones de que él se involucrara.

– ¿Y Shun?

Hyoga volvió a recostarse en el viejo sofá, mirándose las rodillas.

–No me habla… supongo que volveremos a ser amigos luego, pero quizá jamás quiera algo más.

– ¿Ya te has disculpado con él?

Hyoga entonces lo miró a los ojos, no se había disculpado con Shun, y tampoco iba a hacerlo con Kanon.

–No justificaré lo que hice.

– ¿En serio?

No había burla ni ironía en el tono del mayor, sólo una profunda sorpresa. Tal vez algo de admiración, incluso Ikki se había justificado.

–Puede que estuviéramos ebrios y pasáramos por un mal momento… pero eso no justifica que _casi_ tuviéramos sexo.

Kanon se sintió molesto al principio, pero después volvió a su mueca de sorpresa.

– ¿Casi?

Hyoga volvió a desviar la vista, claramente incómodo al recordar la noche pasada; estaba demasiado arrepentido.

–Bueno ya sabes… estuvimos muy cerca. Pero Ikki me dejó respirar un instante y yo pensé en Shun… acabábamos de tener una pelea pero acostarme con su hermano… era demasiado. Creo que Ikki se detuvo por eso, debía sentirse igual después del pleito que tuvo contigo.

– ¿Pleito?

No había habido tal cosa, al menos no hasta que Kanon supo lo que había sucedido, pero ¿antes?

–Sí, él me contó… por eso acepté su compañía, parecía que ambos estábamos igual de enojados, con ganas de consolarnos de cualquier manera.

Sonrió con la comisura de los labios, conteniéndose.

– ¿Es por eso que no estás enojado?

–Tenía que decirle a Shun que yo no era bueno para él, después de todo… sólo trata de cuidarlo.

Entonces Kanon rompió a reír. Había estado molesto con el chiquillo, pero ahora sólo le daba pena. Demasiado caballeroso al tratar con un rufián como Ikki.

– ¡No lo hizo con tan buenas intenciones! ¡No es que quisiera probarte o algo! Lo habría hecho con cualquiera, sólo porque eres hombre, tenía planeado que lo hicieras con él sólo para decírselo a Shun, así fue desde el principio, no tuvo ninguna pelea conmigo, todo lo que él quería era alejarte de su hermano, fueras bueno para él o no.

Hyoga se quedó trabado de ira, pero su orgullo no le permitió cambiar la postura que ya había determinado.

–No importan sus motivos, yo debí negarme, eso era lo adecuado.

Kanon resopló fastidiado, ahogando su risa.

– ¿Shun te interesa aún?

Hyoga lo miró ligeramente molesto, con ganas de marcharse de una vez, Kanon era perfecto para Ikki, si comprendía sus motivos y hasta se reía de ellos… Finalmente asintió.

–Entonces dile que el cabrón de su hermano tenía todo planeado, que te arrepientes y que en realidad no pasó gran cosa, te perdonará.

–––

Después de un par de días las cosas marcharon tal como Kanon había planeado.

Él y Hyoga habían hablado con Shun y éste había perdonado a su arrepentido pretendiente y ahora estaba molesto con su hermano, aunque Ikki seguía sin aparecer confiaba en que volvería al departamento a pedirle alguna explicación.

Lo sintió desde muy lejos, pero siguió concentrado en su vaso de cerveza. No tenía particularmente prisa.

Ikki azotó la puerta y trepó la escalera tan rápido como pudo, sin mediar palabras trató de pegarle, pero Kanon no tuvo problema en detener sus ataques, con casi una semana sin verlo tenía otras preocupaciones.

Forcejearon hasta que por fin pudo tirarlo sobre el sofá, tratando de que no se moviera le abrió la ropa, descubriendo su pecho, buscando cualquier señal, pero no había ninguna. Al parecer no había estado con nadie mientras estaba lejos. Veces anteriores, cuando volvía, estaba lleno de marcas.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Después de mí ya nadie sabe igual?

Ikki lo miró sorprendido, se sentí intimidado por esa inspección en su cuerpo. Comprendió lo que Kanon había estado buscando y aún más molesto trató de levantarse. Se debatió, con toda su energía, sin logar gran cosa.

– ¿Por qué no te acostaste con Hyoga? –le preguntó casi sobre los labios.

Ikki no respondió, estaba preguntándose cómo lo había sabido, y por qué parecía más divertido que molesto.

– ¡Hiciste que todo fuera en vano!

–Si Shun lo perdonó fue por ese error. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste bien?

–No me gustan los…

– Esa excusa no va a funcionar de nuevo.

Ikki siguió tratando de escapar, arrepintiéndose de haber ido a verlo, le hubiera gustado pelear con Kanon, pero esto… ese interrogatorio absurdo, lo estaba sacando de quicio.

–Le dijiste que habíamos tenido una pelea… tratabas de justificarte, pero no con Hyoga, sino conmigo, a tu manera. Te lo digo ahora idiota, que eres un cabeza dura y que me amas. No vas a ir a ningún lado.

Ikki se quedó quieto, mirando como Kanon sonreía ante su falta de negativa. ¿Negárselo? No lo haría. ¿Aceptarlo? Mucho menos. Así que omitió la parte del amor y del perdón –la que ciertamente agradecía– y se fue directo al final, mientras se atrevía a separa las manos de sus hombros y acariciarle el cabello.

–Seguiré saliendo de viaje.

–Bien, pero se acabó eso de acostarnos con otras personas, te lo prohíbo.

Ikki estuvo a punto de pegarle, a él tampoco le iban los meses de celibato, pero considero que le molestaba más el que Kanon se acostara con otros, nunca había tenido el valor para decírselo y aquel se lo evitaba, así que cambió de tema.

–Claro, pero ¿cuánto tiempo crees que puedo soportar sin sexo?

Kanon acercó sus rostros, hasta besarse de forma suave, que contrastaba enormemente con la forma en que sus caderas presionaron las del muchacho.

–Si quieres sexo entonces ven aquí, a casa.


End file.
